What might of been
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: What if Robin and Regina's story had a different tale and they share something very important.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mistakes are mine, if mistakes bother you then for your benefit stop reading.**_

Robin and Little John were running through the forest trying to escape the Evil Queen's black Knights who were right on their heels. Robin knew they were outnumbered and that John couldn't go on much longer for he had been wounded earlier that day as they had held up a carriage of a wealthy lord and lady who's jewels alone would feed and clothe the neighboring villiage.

"John i'm going to lead them towards the river, you head upstream and i'll try to circle back." Robin said to his oldest friend.

"Robin I can't let you go up against them as alone." John said as he knew Robin was trying to save him.

"John I can handle them, now go." Robin said as the two men went in opposite ways and just as Robin predicted they followed him. He was almost to the river when one of the knights caught him from the side and knocked him down to the ground. They quickly put chains on him and brought him back to the Queen's castle, where they marched him to the throne room where the Queen sat on her throne and the knights pushed Robin down to his knees before her.

"Kneel before your Queen." one of the knights said.

"Well, well, well I guess someone is not as good as getting away as he thought." Regina said.

"Well 10 against 1 were not good odds." Robin said as he looked up at her.

"You were no match for any of them." Regina said.

"Lower the odds and i'll prove you otherwise. I can assure you milady that I can certainly handle you." Robin said as he struggled against his chains which he was rewarded with a kick to his side from one of her knights.

"Take him to the dungeons i'll deal with him later." Regina said as the knights took him off Robin off to the dungeons. A few hours later Regina made her way to the dungeon and found Robin chained up against the wall.

"Come to see you handywork?" Robin asked as soon as he saw who had entered the dungeon. She was dressed in a black corset like top and tight leather black pants which were like a second skin and Robin's thoughts surprised him of what his mind was thinking at that moment.

"Why aren't you full of sass? And what reason should you be, because the last time I checked you were the one chained up." Regina said.

"Only because I was outnumbered. Try me one one on one and see how that works." Robin said.

"Challenge accepted." Regina said as she walked right up in front of him. She placed one arm around his neck as he moved left and right trying to dislodge her from him. She then placed the other one and pulled herself up on him and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"What do you think you are doing? Get off me." Robin said as he moved his whole body trying to get her off of him.

"You wanted a one on one, let's see what you can do." Regina said as she moved her hips against him, rocking her body trying to get a response. After a few seconds she felt him starting to respond to her antics as she could feel his bulge between her thighs.

For Robin he could not believe this was happening, his body was responding to hers. She was the Evil Queen and had brought death and misery to many a person but here she was with all her limbs wrapped around him. And if Robin was being honest with himself he had responded to her instantly, she was a very beautiful woman and he had to wonder what had caused her to go to the dark side. He pulled against his restraints but there was no give to them.

"Unchain me." Robin said as he wanted his hands on her immediately. Regina was so into the sensations that was happening between their bodies she just flicked her wrist and Robin's chains were gone. She felt his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer to his body. Her chest was right in front of his mouth and he took one hand and shoved her top out of the way which freed one of her breast which Robin latched onto immediately.

Regina threw her head back as the pleasure Robin was causing her to experience. She was soaking wet in her tight leather pants and she wanted more contact with him. As if he was reading her mind Robin moved one hand down to the seam of her pants and rubbed her through her pants. Regina moaned as and moved her hips into his hand as he pressed his thumb into her clit causing her to tighten her hips around him. Regina looked down into his face and saw the desire and want there which she knew hers would match his and she leaned down quickly and kissed his lips hard. Their mouths opened at the same time and their tongues were dancing against each others. When she felt her orgasm start she pulled back and looked down at him once again. Robin returned his attention to her breast knowing she was close.

"Come for me." Robin said as he thrust his hips up into her as he sucked harder on her nipple and when he felt her start to shutter in his arms he bit down on her nipple which he knew would leave a mark. Once she regained her senses and actually thought of what she had done she quickly untangled their limbs and fell back down onto her feet. Robin looked at her and she could tell he wanted more and as soon as he made one move towards her she waved her hand again and his chains reappeared on his wrists which froze him in his tracks again.

"Let me go." Robin said not believing she had done this to him after she had come undone in his arms.

"This never happened and you are never to mention this ever again. Or your merry men will suffer and you'll be the cause of it." Regina said as she turned and started walking out of the dungeons.

"Regina!" Robin yelled but it was useless, she was lone gone. A few minutes later he heard footsteps and he thought for a minute it was her but alas it wasn't. A dark haired woman was standing there looking at him curiously.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I never thought I would have to deal with you again." Cora said as she smiled devilish.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mistakes are mine, if they bother you then for your benefit stop reading.**_

"Why can't you stay away from my daughter?" Cora asked as she walked closer to where Robin was.

"Your daughter? Regina is your daughter?" Robin asked completely surprised. The more he looked at this woman the more he could see the resemblance between the two women.

"Yes she is. Now I have dealth with you once before and thought that would do the trick." Cora said more to herself than him.

"I have never met you before i'm afraid." Robin said clearly confused on how this woman knew him.

"Ah but we have met before. A few years back you were in a tavern one night and my poor sad daughter was about to go in and meet you when she lost her courage and ran off before you two could meet." Cora said. "And you heard the door behind you close and went to follow the woman in the white dress."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. I have never seen Regina until this day." Robin said.

"Well you were on her trail to catch up with her that night when I stopped you from following her. I couldn't have her go and be happy with her soulmate now after all the hard work I have done for her now could I." Cora said.

"Soulmate? What are you talking about?" Robin asked as in the very back of his mind he saw a flash of a woman in a white dress and as quickly as it came it was gone.

"My daughter was so unhappy she was going to end her life when this stupid little fairy stopped her and told her how she could love again. The fairy brought her to her soulmate who had a lion tattoo on his right arm." Cora said as Robin looked down at his right forearm where his tattoo was.

"Me? But why would she not come in and meet me?" Robin asked her but he also had his own thoughts running wild. This explained why he had felt such a connection to her when he first saw her. "Wait how did you stop me from following her and why would you do that to your own daughter?"

"I cast a spell on you so that you would forget ever even catching a glimpse of her. And I couldn't have my daughter thrown away all my hard work to just run off with a simple thief like yourself now could I?" Cora said.

"If what you say is true then damn you for taking her from me. You had no right to do that, i'm her soulmate and once she finds out she'll stop you." Robin said. "She can be good again and with my help she will be."

"Ah but she won't stop me thief. She doesn't know nor will she know about your tattoo and even if by chance she did, she will not care. She is exactly what I always wanted she is a Queen and she doesn't care about anyone." Cora said.

"She does care. I felt something when we were together a few moments ago." Robin said for the first time admitting the look they had shared between them.

"That my dear was just her lust. You think you're the only one she desires?" Cora said knowing this would pain him. "I'm sure I could line up all of her knights and that most would say they have serviced their Queen." Cora smiled upon seeing how upset Robin was getting at the truth of her words.

"That doesn't matter now. What we have is destiny and we are destined to be together and once I am free nothing will come between us." Robin swore to her. He could not believe the words that were coming out from him but there was a connection between them and he was going to tell her about them being soulmates and he hoped this would convince her that she could be loved and let him in and show her how someone could care about her.

"That's where you are wrong. You will never be enough to change her. I'm afraid you're too late." Cora said.

"And that is where you are wrong. When its true love and destiny nothing can stand in between those two forces." Robin said.

"See you are going to go far away her and never attempt to see her again." Cora said.

"And if I don't?" Robin asked.

"Then you poor little mother will be the one who will suffer from your decision." Cora said as she waved her hand and a puff of smoke appeared and in the center Robin could see his mother at her home. Robin's father had died years ago and it was just his mother now.

"You lay one finger on her and i'll..."Robin started to say when the image disappeared. She could see her words had done the damage she knew they would. Robin was one that when he cared about someone he always cared and his mother was very dear to him clearly.

"You'll what? I was just going to remove your memory of this day but instead you're going to be the one who will tell Regina how evil she is and how no one will ever care about her. This will push her away from you for good." Cora said as she moved one hand to his forehead and pulled his hair back forcing his head back suddenly.

"You are the one who is evil." Robin said forcefully.

"And don't you ever forget it." Cora said as she let go of him and turned to walk away. "And remember i'll be watching." she said as she disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

Robin was torn because he wanted to see what could happen between them as crazy as that still sounded to him but another part of him could not endanger his mother. She should not suffer because of his decisions. And he knew that what this was between Regina and him could not be explored until he figured out a way to stop her mother from coming between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistakes are mine, if they bother you then stop reading for your benefit.

The next morning Robin was just waking up when he heard footsteps and expecting the worse he quickly rose to his feet. His relief was immediate upon seeing who it was.

"Have a good night sleep thief?" Regina asked as walked up to him.

"You know I didn't. How would you like to be chained up against the wall for hours?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"There are worse things then being chained up against a wall. Maybe this will cure you of trying to rob people." Regina said.

"You're going to preach to me about doing the right thing when you are the one who..." Robin stopped not wanting to hurt her but also remembering how Cora had threatened his mother.

"Who what? Some people have to be taught a lesson." Regina said.

"Is that what you were doing to me yesterday as you rode me to your pleasure? Teaching me a lesson?" Robin asked, wanting to know why she had done that still.

"That was just a moment of weakness, that's all." Regina said.

"I like your weakness then milady." Robin said. "Dare to share another with me?" Robin knew it was risky but seeing her and knowing that they could share something if she could open herself up to him and together stop her mother.

"You're not that irresistible as you may think thief." Regina said.

"Then prove it to me. Kiss me milady." Robin said daring her to. He knew things were going to end one way or another between them but he wanted another taste of her.

"Why would I kiss a thief?" Regina asked. "And besides you're being released today."

"Well you didn't have any problems last night kissing me nor riding me through our clothes now did you? What is one more kiss going to hurt?" Robin asked. "You don't want me around to tempt you now do you, that's why you are letting me go isn't it?"

"I can resist you anytime I want." Regina said.

"Then release me from these chains and kiss me goodbye then. Or are you afraid of how I make you feel?" Robin asked as Regina waved her arm and his chains were instantly gone and as he rubbed his wrist she moved closer to him and pulled him down to meet her lips. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame bringing their bodies into perfect alignment with each other.

Regina didn't know what it was about this man but he had a way of getting to her and she just seen him for the first time yesterday. Then why did it feel like she had known him a lot longer than just now. From the first time of seeing him in her throne room she had felt drawn to him for some reason that escaped her. Not since Daniel had she felt such a pull towards a man, but with Daniel it was different as they had both been so young. With whatever this was with Robin Hood the difference was huge as in Robin was a man and not a youth.

Robin kissed her lips deeply before moving his mouth to her neck and worshiping it with his kiss. He loved the feeling she was causing him to have but even then these feelings could not totally erase the worry that Cora had caused him to have. He knew he never should of let it start but now that she was in his arms it was too late. He didn't understand how nor why but he was falling for her slowly but surely as crazy as it sounded even to himself. But he had to stop it and he knew what he was about to do which was to push her away would destroy them both. He moved his mouth away from her neck and started to talk.

"Regina we have to stop." Robin barely got out as Regina waved her hand and the next thing he knew they were in what he guessed was her bedroom.

"You don't want me?" Regina asked surprised that he had stopped.

"I want you, I want you more than life itself." Robin said and was about to say more but Regina stopped him by pulling him by his vest into another kiss and he returned it and felt her hands on him removing his clothes hungrily as he returned the favor and did the same till they were both naked. He pulled back to look at her and bent down and picked her up into his arms carefully as she kissed him as he carried her to the bed and placed her down before joining her.

He was half on top of her and kissing her neck as he moved down her body to her breasts and kissed one nipple than the other as he continued to move to her flat stomach. Till finally he was right above her core, he kissed the inside of one leg than the other as he moved closer slowly to her center. Her legs spread further apart as he kissed her folds before sliding his tongue between them and licking them. Robin could hear Regina's moans grow louder and louder as he continued to lick until he felt her hands in his hair pushing him in further and Robin needed no words to know what to do next so he opened his mouth and fucked her with his tongue and mixed it up with licking her clit till her legs were clenching around his head.

Regina was on fire and needed this, needed him to extinguish it now. She reached down and pulled at his shoulders bringing him on top of her and between her thighs. Robin took his member in his hand and rubbed her folds with it, teasing her.

"Robin I need it now." Regina said and it almost sounded like she was begging at that moment before Robin slammed home inside her. He put his hands on the headboard and pulled as his feet pressed into the bed trying to get every inch inside of her as he started to thrust inside of her faster and deep. Regina had her hands on the lower part of his back pulling at him.

She could feel herself getting close and leaned up and brought his lips down on hers as she started to come apart, moaning in his mouth as she did so. A few seconds later Robin too was brought over the edge as he groaned out her name as he came inside of her. They both looked at each other as if something different had happened between them at that moment.

"Still not irresistible for you?" Robin asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Shut up thief." Regina said as soon as she could catch her breath, causing them both to laugh. "I don't understand what is happening between us but I wouldn't mind if you stuck around for awhile." Regina said as she saw a look pass on Robin's face that she could not place.

For Robin hearing those words should of made him very happy but because of Cora he knew he was about to push her away from him for good because he knew somehow she would never forgive him for what he was about to have to say to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mistakes are mine, if they bother you then stop reading for your benefit.**_

"Well milady you have over thought how this was going to go between us." Robin said as he hated to say these untrue words to her knowing how they were going to affect her.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked as a look of confusion crossed her face.

"You really didn't think this was going to go anywhere now did you?" Robin asked knowing this was going to hurt her.

"Then why did you do this with me tonight?" Regina asked.

"I mean I have gotten everything I wanted from you." Robin said swallowing the lump in his throat. He thought how farther from the truth those words were, he wanted much more from her.

"You just wanted to sleep with me?" Regina asked.

"What more could I want? I could never love someone like you whose heart is so black." Robin said knowing the words were so far from the truth when he knew he was starting to fall for this woman.

"Get off me!" Regina said as she shoved at Robin's shoulders.

"I already have or have you already forgotten?" Robin asked as he could see these words were having the affect he knew they would. She was hurting and angry at him and he wanted nothing more than to tell her how he was being forced to say this.

"Get off me now!" Regina said as she used her magic to throw him off her and Robin landed on the floor and quickly stood up and gathered his clothes and started to get dress. Regina grabbed her robe and quickly put it on to cover herself.

"If you ever come near me again I promise you will die." Regina said to him.

"Why not kill me now? Or have you gotten soft for a lonely thief?" Robin asked knowing how this was hurting them both. He watched her open her right hand and saw a fireball appear in her hand.

"I would never want anything to do with such a simple outlaw." Regina said.

"Remember one thing, this outlaw was between your thighs earlier of have you forgotten already?" Robin asked knowing all these words were going to push her completely away from him.

"Well I hope you enjoyed the ride because you will never get the chance again." Regina said as she closed her hand and extinguished the fireball.

"Who said I ever would want to?" Robin said as he saw her eyes begin to water and he took a step towards her and she waved her hands and he disappeared right in front of her. Regina walked over to the window railing and let everything that had happened this night replay in her mind. When it was over she let out a primal scream of pain and anger as she had nothing left.

Robin appeared in the middle of the forest and quickly looked around and saw that he was only a few hours away from Sherwood Forest. He looked to where he could barely catch a glimpse of her castle and he wanted nothing more than to go to her and explain but he feared what she would do. Plus he had to remember his mother who had been threatened by Cora.

"I'm so sorry Regina. I wished I could tell you how much this night meant to me." Robin said out loud as he knew he would forever remember her face in pain this night.

"Well for a thief I certainly am impressed." a voice said from behind Robin. He turned and saw who it was, the woman who had caused so much hurt tonight.

"Are you happy now?" Robin asked as Cora walked towards him.

"I am certainly pleased. You have done well, here is some payment for your trouble." Cora said as she started to hand him a small pouch full of coins.

"I don't want anything from you." Robin said as he refused it.

"Pity when it might of helped those you care about." Cora said.

"You got what you wanted now leave me be." Robin said.

"Oh see dear, that is where you are wrong. We still have one little thing we have to discuss." Cora said as she waved her hand and a small vial appeared in it.

"What's that for?" Robin asked very suspicious of what she now had in store.

"Well this is a potion that will make you forget all about my daughter." Cora said.

"And why would I want to forget Regina?" Robin asked as mad as she was about him he did not want to forget her.

"Why would you want to remember her? She would kill you if she saw you again." Cora said.

"I'm prepared to take my chances." Robin said.

"Well i'm not, see if you don't take the potion then your friend here is going to pay the price." Cora said as she waved her hands and Little John appeared in chains, blindfolded before them.

"John." Robin said as he started to approach his friend.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast." Cora said stopping Robin in his tracks.

"I won't drink that." Robin said.

"Then your friend will die. That's the deal dearie." Cora said as she moved one hand as if she was choking John who did start to choke right there.

"You truly are a heartless woman." Robin said as he put his hand out and Cora placed the vial in it. Robin looked at John and put the vial to his lips and tilted his head back as he swallowed the vial in one shot. Cora was instantly happy and released John as Robin walked over to where he was on his knees, checking on his friend.

"Excellent decision thief." Cora said with a cruel smile on her face.

"You got what you wanted now leave." Robin said.

"It was such an honor doing business with you." Cora said as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Who was that?" John asked as Robin helped him to his feet.

"That was...actually I have no idea. How did we get here?" Robin asked as he saw where they were and the last thing he remembered they had been running from the Queen's black knights.

"I don't know but I suggest we get out of here before they come back." John said as the two men started to leave. Robin turned and he could barely see the Queen's castle and for some reason he kept looking at it. He gave one last look before he turned around and followed John towards Sherwood Forest.

A few weeks later Regina had just had a meeting with King Midas about how to deal with these outlaws who were determined to take from the rich to give to the poor. Regina had promised him that she had her best black knights out looking for them. After the meeting she was walking back to her room when she got dizzy all of a sudden. She had to lean up against her door to support her, a few seconds later it passed and she kept going into her room. She went to her chair in front of her mirror and sat there as once again the dizziness took hold of her.

"I must of caught something from someone. I was nauseated this morning now this."Regina said. "And just when those damn outlaws are close to be gathered up. Especially one." Regina said as a knock sounded at her door and as she stood to go to it the nausea returned and she sat back down quickly.

"Come in." Regina called out as her chamber maid entered.

"I have your new dress your majesty." the maid said as she walked to Regina who stood up slowly.

"Let's try it on then. And hurry up I haven't got all day." Regina said as the maid helped her remove the dress and was helping her put on the new one. The dress was of silky black that was hugging her curves beautifully and as the girl went to lace up the back Regina felt her tugging on the laces.

"Don't you know what you're doing?" Regina barked at the young girl.

"I'm sorry but it won't fasten." the girl said.

"What? That's impossible, I was very specific with the measurements to the seamstress." Regina said as she saw where the dress was too tight. "Take it off and I'm going to have a word with the seamstress." the girl hurried to remove it and Regina put on a robe and gathered the dress and marched downstairs where her personal seamstress was and threw the dress at the old woman.

"You made this dress too small." Regina said.

"I went by your measurements. Let me re-measure you." the woman said as Regina stood there as the woman did.

"I think I know what the problem is." the woman said.

"Good it about time you know how to fix your mistake. Now i'm not going to pay you more to fix this just so you know." Regina said thinking the woman had messed up the measurements to get paid twice.

"My measurements were right the first time. But with all due respect you have gotten bigger around your stomach area your majesty." the woman said to Regina.

"What are you implying? Are you saying i'm eating too much?" Regina asked starting to get angry.

"No your majesty. But I do think you might be increasing." the woman said.

"Increasing?" Regina asked as she felt the blood start to leave her face.

"That's right your majesty. I think you're carrying a child." the woman said.

"No, no that's impossible." Regina said as she thought back to that one night a few weeks back, that horrible night.

"Your majesty if you have been with a man than its indeed possible." the woman said as she watched Regina sway and pass out in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mistakes are mine, if they bother you then stop reading for your benefit.**_

"Your majesty?" the older woman kept saying until Regina finally woke up.

"What happened? What did you do?" Regina asked as she got off the floor.

"Your majesty I didn't do anything but I think you need to sit down. You've had a shock." the older woman said as Regina sat down and suddenly remembered what was said before.

"I can't be pregnant. He's nothing but a common thief who is not to be trusted." Regina said

"Your majesty I beg your pardon but you must of trusted him at some point." the woman said very gently.

"I was a fool then." Regina said as she pondered on what she was going to do.

"Your majesty children are a blessing and you can always raise the child yourself." the woman said.

"No, no I don't want this child to be like me." Regina said.

"And how is that?" the woman asked.

"Evil, I don't want it corrupted like I was." Regina said.

"Your majesty you can always raise the child to be good. I knew you when you were younger before your mother help change you. You can be that person again and so can your child." the woman said.

"I can't take that risk." Regina said as she struggled with the words. She wanted her child but would it turn out like her or even the heartless father? Was she going to treat it like Cora had her and force if it was a girl to marry for power? Or control it and turn it evil if it was a boy? And would it look like its father and be another reminder of the pain he put her through?

"No, I can't keep it." Regina said as her mind was made up.

"You're not going to destroy it are you? No matter what the father did this child is a part of you." the older woman said.

"I'm not going to kill it, but I can't keep it. I'll carry it to term and have it but i'll have to find someone to raise it. Someone who is good not evil." Regina said.

"I'll talk to some of the other women and I promise your majesty to not reveal who the mother truly is." the older woman said as Regina nodded and left the room and headed back upstairs. She entered her bedchamber and walked to window rail and looked out into the forest.

"If things had been different I know your father could of made me happy, could of made us happy. I'm sorry your mother is an Evil Queen when all I always wanted was to be happy and for one night your father made me happy." Regina said as she placed her hand on her stomach and could feel the difference there. She was nowhere near showing yet but with her being so tiny there was a defining difference there.

"I hope you are happy and grow up with two parents who love you and will teach you how to be a good person. I'm sorry that person is not me." Regina said as tears came to her eyes as she cried for herself, for her little baby and she cried for what could have been. They could have been so happy but that was not her fate but it was not too late for her baby. She was going to do the best thing for her baby and give it a happy life.

The months started to fly by as Regina's stomach was not such a secret anymore as it was evident she was pregnant. The older woman who Regina found out her name was Mildred had been looking for a married couple who would raise the baby. Regina was almost seven months pregnant now and time was not on her side and she encouraged Mildred to keep looking.

"Your majesty I think I might of found a couple for the baby." Mildred said as she entered her bedchamber.

"Good because I don't have much time left." Regina said as she stood up from her chair.

"I talked with the new chamber maid Dreda and she knows of a couple who can help us." Mildred said.

"Thank you Mildred. When the baby is born I want you to be the one who takes it to her." Regina said.

"You don't want to hold it your majesty?" Mildred asked.

"No, I can't because if I do I know I'll change my mind." Regina said as she felt her baby kicking just then. It had been kicking her for weeks now and every time it did she would start crying.

"If you are sure. I'll do as you suggest." Mildred said as her heart broke for the Queen. Yes she knew she had done very bad things, even terrible things but she also knew Cora was behind turning Regina into this. She left the room and went to where Dreda would be to go over the arrangements for the exchange.

"Dreda everything is set. You are sure this couple is able to care for the baby?" Mildred asked as this baby was very special.

"Yes, everything is in perfect order." Dreda said as Mildred nodded and left.

"Everything is in perfect order." Dreda said as she smiled and looked to make sure she was alone before snapping her fingers and disappearing. She later appeared in the forest and waited a few seconds before snapping her fingers again and changed into Rumpelstilskin.

"And there comes part of my plan walking right up to me." Rumpel said as a young pregnant woman approached.

"You're late.'" Rumpel said as the woman stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I had to wait for my husband to go hunting." the woman said.

"He still doesn't suspect does he?" Rumpel asked with an evil smile.

"No, no and he is never to know. That was part of our deal remember?" the woman asked.

"I always honor my deals dearie. Now remember I'll be the midwife who helps you "give birth" as your loving husband waits out of the house." Rumpel said.

"Its not been easy faking this pregnancy, he always asks why the baby doesn't kick when he is around and I tell him its because its asleep when he is around." the woman said.

"Well you won't have to worry about that for very much longer." Rumpel said. "I have to admit I was quite surprised when you came to me months ago asking for my help with this."

"I was told when I was younger that I could never carry a child. You were my only hope left as my husband wanted a family more than anything." the woman said.

"Well it looks like your dreams are about to come true. But remember there is always a price to pay." Rumpel warned with a smile.

"You never have told me what the price is." the woman said.

"Oh you'll find out one day and when you do the irony will be something to witness." Rumpel said as he disappeared as the woman turned and started back to her home. She entered the house and finished cooking dinner as she made sure the pads had not dislodged and were still in place for the "baby". An hour later she heard the door behind her open and turned and saw her husband come in.

"How did it go today?" the woman asked.

"Great I killed two foxes for dinner tomorrow." her husband said.

"Nothing else happened?" the woman asked.

"By nothing do you mean did I run into any trouble?" her husband asked.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Marian when are you going to stop worrying about me?" her husband asked.

"Robin I will always worry about you." Marian said as she hugged her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mistakes are mine, if they bother you then stop reading for your benefit.**_

Another month passed and Regina was beginning to regret her decision about giving the baby away for someone else to raise. The doubts had started to keep circling in her mind, would the couple treat the baby good? Would the baby be happy? Could she raise it and not let it turn out like her? But as much as she thought she could raise it, heavy doubts hit her again. Would she be just like Cora and make her baby so unhappy? Could she be good again like she had been before Daniel had been murdered?

"I can't keep doing this to myself." Regina said as she sat on her bed and started to rub her temples as the headache that had been threatening to explode finally did. "I'm sorry baby but I know you will be much better off without me in your life." As if sensing her distress her baby moved as if to offer reassurance. Regina moved her hands to her stomach and hugged it as if wanting to keep the baby with her.

"He's moving again isn't he?" Mildred said as she came into the room.

"He? How do you know?" Regina asked as Mildred came and sat on the bed beside her.

"You're carrying it low which signals its a boy. Are you second guessing your decision your majesty?" Mildred asked. She wanted the Queen to keep the baby because she knew the baby was the one thing that would make her be like she had been once before.

"I can't keep it. I can't take the risk of it being like me." Regina said.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way your majesty. But I think if you do this you'll feel the loss the rest of your life." Mildred said.

"You think I don't already feel that way? You think I just don't want to keep it, but if I did I would always being thinking about how I would screw up its life." Regina said as she got off the bed and walked to the window to look out. Mildred walked up to her side.

"Your majesty have you given anymore thoughts about telling the father about the baby?" Mildred asked and instantly regretted it as Regina turned her head sharply and gave such a look.

"No I have not. He is never going to know about the baby, he doesn't deserve to know. Now leave me be." Regina said as she remembered Robin's words to her that night things ended between them.

"As you wish your majesty." Mildred said as she left the Queen in her room.

"You will be better off never knowing your parents. Your mother is evil and your father is a bastard who only cared for himself." Regina said as she turned and went to her table and sat at it and opened a chest and started to finish the potion she had been making for over a month now.

"This is the only thing that is going to help me get over your loss." Regina said as she poured the finished potion into a clear vial and held it for a second before she placed it in the top drawer.

Meanwhile in the forest Robin was outside chopping wood and thought how good his life was. He had a wife and a child on the way now, he knew one day he would have to stop his thievery way. He and his merry men had spent one too many a day running from the Evil Queen's black knights.

"Robin." Marian called out as she walked outside.

"Marian, are you feeling alright?" Robin asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine, you need to stop worrying so much." Marian said.

"You were sick not too long ago and I almost lost both of you, so I will always worry." Robin said as they had not been married all that long only seven months now. He had met her one day as she had been running from someone and he swore he would help her which he did and very quickly they fell in love.

"Well i'm healthy now so stop." Marian said as she thought back to that time when her health had deteriorated and if not for Robin stealing the Dark One's wand she would of died. Rumpelstilskin had come to her one day when she was alone and explained that the wand was only postponing what was going to happen to her eventually. Marian was dying and nothing could stop this from happening. Robin had thought it was the "pregnancy" that had caused it but the truth was so far from it.

"And I plan on ensuring you stay that way, you and our baby." Robin said as he put his hands on her "stomach" and moved them around searching for any movement.

"Why does he sleep so much?" Robin asked as he thought it was weird for this to be happening.

"Just remember that when he is running his legs off and you're chasing after him all the time." Marian said knowing she was not going to be there to see this.

"Oh I will." Robin said as Marian went back inside as Robin finished the firewood. Marian hoped Rumpelstilskin would have the baby with him soon before anything happened to her.

Two weeks later in the Queen's castle Regina was just woken up that morning when she felt a wetness between her legs she pushed the covers back and saw blood on her legs.

"Mildred!" Regina screamed as Mildred hopped up from her small bed near the windows. She had been sleeping in the room since Regina's time was so near.

"Your majesty what is wrong?" Mildred asked.

"I'm bleeding, something is wrong." Regina said.

"Now don't worry sometimes that happens. Lets get you cleaned up first." Mildred said as she assisted Regina to the bath and cleaned the bed and Regina was walking back to her bed when she felt a contraction take hold of her stomach. She fell down to her knees because the pain was so much.

"Is it time?" Mildred asked as Regina nodded. Mildred assisted Regina back to her feet and to the bed. Regina was propped up against the headboard with pillows propped behind her and Mildred checked on Regina and called for another maid to retrieve more towels and fresh water.

"Ah gods I don't know if I can do this." Regina said as she was in such pain from the contractions which seemed to be coming every few minutes now.

"You can your majesty. Your time is not that far off, just try to breath and think good thoughts." Mildred said trying anything to keep her calm.

"What good thoughts can I have?" Regina asked as she thought of how this baby was conceived in this very bed and how it was about to be born here as well. Mildred had no answer for her as she was amazed how quickly the birth was going. She could feel the baby getting closer and knew the baby was going to be big. She assumed just like his father was, she felt so bad for the Queen and cursed the man who hurt her like this.

"Your majesty its time for you to start pushing." Mildred said as Regina started to push with all her might. She thought she was going to be torn apart as the pain intensified.

"Ahhhhhh!" Regina screamed as she pushed.

"That's good your majesty just a little bit more and he will be here." Mildred as she encouraged the Queen.

"I'm never going to go through this aggggggaiiiinnnn!" Regina screamed as she said that final word.

"I can see the head, just a few more pushes." Mildred said as Regina felt more pressure between her legs and pushed for all she had. She felt incredible pain again and felt the baby leave her body as she screamed one last time. She heard silence then a loud, angry cry sounded in the room.

"He's here your majesty and he's beautiful." Mildred said as she handed the baby to the maid who went to clean him while Mildred tended to Regina. Once Regina was cleaned up, Mildred retrieved the baby from the maid and walked over to Regina.

"Take him away." Regina said as she had her head turned and would not look.

"Your majesty are you sure you don't wish to see him at least once?" Mildred had to ask once more.

"Take him away now." Regina cried out as she closed her eyes and started to cry.

"I'll be back later your majesty, just rest." Mildred said as she nodded to the maid to look over Regina while she was gone. Mildred left the room and started to walk with the baby to the north exit of the tower to meet with Dreda who would take the baby to the parents. As she turned the corner she heard another yell, this one was a cry of pain and it was coming from Regina. She looked down at the baby who had dark hair with curls and she could already see dimples in his pink cheeks, evidently something he inherited from his father whoever he was.

She wanted to get him a new blanket before she met with Dreda and went into the laundry room and removed the old one and as she was about to wrap him up she noticed a birthmark on his right arm, she knew this mark as Regina had one as well. It was in the shape of a little feather. She smiled as she wrapped him up and met with Dreda to give her the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mistakes are mine, if they bother you stop reading for your benefit.**_

Dreda was waiting for Mildred to enter the beginning of the forest, as it had been whispered among the chambermaids how the Queen had finally had the baby. A few minutes later Dreda turned as she heard footsteps approaching and saw Mildred holding a small bundle in her arms.

"So he is here?" Dreda asked as she put out her arms to take the baby. Mildred held the baby, not giving it to her just yet.

"He is only a few minutes old. Dreda are you sure the couple will take care of the baby?" Mildred asked as she held on to the baby not wanting to let go just yet.

"I'm positive, they will love it as if he was their own." Dreda said as Mildred nodded and placed the infant in her arms.

"Good journey." Mildred said as she teared up slightly as Dreda turned and walked off with the baby in her arms. "Oh little one you could have been so good for your mother. I know she just made a terrible mistake."

Dreda walked for a few moments before turning to make sure she was alone before turning into Rumpelstilskin.

"Now we will give you to your parents, well techically only half of your parents." Rumpel said with a giggle. He snapped his fingers and they appeared in front of the Hood house. He waved his fingers over the baby to keep him quiet before he waved them once again to freeze the man inside. Marian upon seeing Robin frozen in his tracks started to get upset and then saw the door open and in walked Rumpelstilskin.

"He's been born?" Marian asked as she walked over to where Rumpel stood and looked at the little boy in his arms.

"Yes, now i'm going to transform and put the baby in the back room until we get your husband out of here." Rumpel said as he went into the bedroom and placed the baby in the cradle who was still asleep. Then he transformed into a little old lady to act like a midwife as he walked outside and waved his hand to unfreeze Robin.

"Did something just happen?" Robin asked as he turned to look at his wife.

"The only thing happening is i'm going to have a baby." Marian said as she pretended to be in pain from labor.

"How long have you been in labor? Let's get you in bed." Robin said as he went to pick her up.

"No, Robin there is a little old lady who said she would help with the birth she is not far just before the river. Please go get her, i'm just going to sit here until you do." Marian said as Robin left to go search for the lady. Marian waited for him to return as she did she went into the bedroom and looked at the little boy, she fell in love with him instantly and for some reason he reminded her of Robin with his little dimples. She heard Robin coming back and quickly went back into the other room.

"I hear you are in labor." the old lady said as she and Robin entered the house.

"Yes this is our first." Marian said.

"Ok then, now I need you to wait outside while I examine your wife." the older lady said.

"Marian I love you, i'll be just outside." Robin said as he walked to his wife and kissed her forehead. The old lady assisted Marian to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"Well it looks like things are going according to plan." Rumpel's voice came out of the old lady's voice.

"He is so beautiful, where did you get him and who is his parents?" Marian asked.

"No one you need to know dearie." Rumpel said with a laugh. They let an hour pass and then another as Rumpel instructed Marian to let out some loud moans a few yells as she "gave birth" to the little boy. Rumpel thought enough time had passed and went to the bassinet and picked up the baby and waved his fingers to wake him up and took him over to Marian and placed him in her arms as the little boy let out a scream. Marian removed the pillows she had used as the baby bump as Rumpel still pretending to be the old lady went and got Robin to let him in. Robin came running into the room and a smile grew on his face as he looked at his wife and his son in her arms.

"Come say hi daddy." Marian said as Robin approached her and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the little bundle in her arms.

"He is perfect. How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine, we're fine. Here take him." Marian said as she passed the baby to Robin who took him in his arms and to his chest. His son looked just like him with his dimples.

"Oh my boy are you not precious." Robin said as his heart was taken by his son.

"What are we going to call him?" Marian asked as they had discussed a few names but never settled on one.

"I was thinking if you didn't mind I would like to call him Roland." Robin said.

"I like that name." Marian said.

"Well then say hello to the world Roland Hood." Robin said as he smiled down at his son.

Back at the Queen's castle Regina was lying in her now cleaned bed, the maid had changed her and the bed so that Regina could rest. But sleep was the last thing on her mind at this moment she felt a hole in her heart and she knew it was the baby she was missing. She wished now she had looked at him to see what he looked like but would that of made this worse? Her body started to shake as sobs came out and she could no longer hold them back.

"Oh your majesty i'm so sorry." Mildred said as she came into the room and went to Regina and took her hand in hers.

"I deserve this after everything I have done to people this is my punishment. I'm without my son and I will never see him again." Regina cried out as she saw her life map out in front of her with no one to love her.

"Your majesty just keep it in your heart that he is with people who will care for him and give him a good life." Mildred tried any words to help Regina.

"But I want him in my arms now." Regina cried out as the pain was so overwhelming to her. She didn't know it was going to hurt like this with her baby not with her now.

"Your majesty I don't know the words to tell you to make this better but know he is loved." Mildred said as Regina turned her head to cry into her pillow.

"Just leave me alone." Regina said as she curled up into a ball on the bed. Regina cried for over an hour before she turned and looked over at her table where the potion was she had made before the birth. She could not take it now but as soon as her body was healed she would take it and this pain would be gone along with all her memories of her baby and Robin Hood.

Back at the Hood cabin Marian was laying on the bed watching Robin walk around with the baby Roland. He had not placed Roland down in quite some time.

"Hey dad can I hold him now?" Marian asked as Robin smiled and turned to her and placed Roland in Marian's arms.

"Now isn't this better in your momma's arms?" Marian asked as she held Roland who started to cry loud. "Hey now I'm going to take care of you too." but Roland would not stop crying.

"Here let me." Robin said as he took the baby back into his arms and Roland stopped crying upon being held in Robin's arms.

"Now i'm getting jealous." Marian said as she looked at Robin and Roland.

"He just likes his father right now." Robin said as he saw that Roland was asleep in his arms he carefully went over to the cradle and placed Roland in it.

"You should get some sleep. I'll sleep on the floor so that you can sleep comfortable." Robin said as he kissed his wife's forehead and made a pallet for himself near the cradle. As he checked one last time on Roland he laid down and as he was nearing going to sleep he felt a pain in his chest as if he had lost something very important to him which was strange since he had the woman he loved and their child here.


	8. Chapter 8

Mistakes are mine, if they bother you then stop reading for your benefit.

A few days later Regina was in her bedchamber pacing as she debated in her mind the decision she had made when she first found out about the baby. Her body was healed as much as she wanted it to be so she had decided to take the memory loss potion so the pain of the baby and the pain the baby's father had caused would disappear.

"Your majesty are you sure you want to take the potion?" Mildred asked as she came into the room and saw the indecision on the Queen's face. She knew the baby's loss had affected her more than she cared to admit.

"Its the only way to make this all go away." Regina said knowing this was the best decision for herself.

"But your majesty as painful the decision to give your baby away, don't you want to remember that you are his real mother?" Mildred asked knowing this decision was wrong for the Queen.

"Its because of him that I have to forget, every moment since I gave him up has been a huge void in my life. You were right all along, I want nothing more than to hold him and nurse him and wake up in the middle of the night to rock him when he cries." Regina said as she wiped the tears from her face. "See this is why I have to forget him. I can't keep living my life in this much pain from his loss."

"And his father I assume?" Mildred asked as she saw the anger flash in Regina's eyes and instantly regretted her poor choice of words. Mildred wished she knew what had happened between them, she knew whatever it was that had happened must of been huge for Regina to be so upset.

"His father is dead to me. That is the one thing I wished I could remember so that I could make sure he pays for what he did to me." Regina said as she went to her table and removed the vial which held the potion.

"Your majesty there is one thing I think you should know about your son." Mildred said as Regina turned her head to look at her.

"And what is that?" Regina asked knowing whatever she was about to hear was going to hurt more.

"He has a little birthmark on his right arm with the same design as yours." Mildred said as Regina looked down at the little feather on her arm. This news was not going to help her now, she had let some thoughts of going to get her son back from the couple who had him but something had stopped her. That is why she had to hurry up and take the potion before she loss the will not to.

"I need to be alone now." Regina said as she closed her eyes to let her mind clear.

"As you wish your majesty." Mildred said as she turned to leave the room.

"Mildred." Regina said as Mildred stopped and turned to look at Regina. "Thank you for helping me through this." Regina said as Mildred nodded her head and left the room.

"Now only one thing left to do before taking the potion." Regina said as she waved her hand and removed any milk her breasts held. She had to remove anything that would make her question what had happened to her these last few months. She took the vial and removed the cork and and held the opening to her lips before she swallowed it whole. It tasted horrid but she knew it would do the trick to ease her grief. She went to her bed and laid down to let the potion take its affect. Once she woke everything would be like it was always meant to be, her all closed her eyes and as she was almost asleep the image she had tried to keep out of her mind was there. His face with his piercing blue eyes that she thought would bring her the happiness she had wanted since Daniel had died. Robin.

At the Hood house Marian was walking around with a crying Roland, nothing she did would would stop him from crying and she had gotten very little sleep as it seemed Roland did not like being here for some reason. The only time Roland was calm was when he was in Robin's arms. Robin was out hunting with John right now and she looked forward to his return.

"You must be missing your mother. But Roland I will be the best mother you could ask for." Marian said as that only seemed to increase his unease and his cries intensified. She was about to start speaking to Roland more when she started to cough, they were deep lung crushing coughs that went on for several moments before finally stopping.

"Roland just give me a chance to be your mother please." Marian said as just then the door opened and Robin walked in.

"He's upset again?" Robin asked as he put his things down and cleaned up before going over to Marian.

"Want me to try?" Robin asked as Marian handed Roland over to Robin.

"There, there is no need for all this noise now is there." Robin said as Roland immediately stopped crying upon being held by his father. "Now that is my little boy."

"He hates me." Marian said barely audible but Robin still heard it and frowned at her words.

"Marian he does not hate you, he is just cranky right now." Robin said as he looked down at his son's perfect little face.

"Its not crankiness Robin, he truly doesn't like me. He always is good when he is in your arms but other than that he is always crying with me." Marian said as she wondered if Roland knew somehow she was not his real mother. But that didn't make any sense since Robin was not his father. She would have to try to talk to the dark one some time and see what he knew about Roland's parents and see if he could give her any insight about why Roland was acting like this.

"Why don't you go lay down for awhile and I'll watch him." Robin offered because he knew Marian was exhausted. She had been ill during the pregnancy and he didn't want her to become sick again after Roland's birth. Having a newborn was hard enough but having a newborn with a mother who was still recovering from the illness she had during the pregnancy was even worse.

"If you are sure, that sounds like a great idea. Thank you." Marian said as she started to walk to their bedroom when she started to cough over and over again.

"Marian are you alright? Do you need me to fetch a healer?" Robin asked as he shifted Roland to his shoulder. His concern was evident on his face.

"No, no i'm alright. I just need some water." Marian said as she poured her some water and was wiping her mouth before drinking when she noticed on the rag spots of blood. Her fear was increasing that the illness she had suffered as a child was back and this time it would end her life. She drank the water which seemed to end the fits of coughing for her as she went into their bedroom and sat on the bed and started to cry.

"I just wanted more time with Robin and our baby." Marian said to an empty room. Not that she wanted Robin in here because it would just worry him and she knew there was nothing he nor anyone could do to stop this. She knew her fate and had been prepared to spend her life alone as long as it was. That was until she had met Robin and fell in love with him, but a part of her felt that she was cheating him out of having someone to grow old with and the chance of a family as well. But now thanks to the dark one he would at least have a son to raise.

Robin was walking his son around the other room and he didn't want to admit much to Marian but he did find it off that his son only seemed to be calm when he was in his arms. Marian was his mother and they should be bonding but Roland was not having any of it. Robin was not going to voice his fears to Marian because he knew it would only upset her more to think her son wanted nothing to do with her.

Now his fear was growing because of Marian's poor health right now, he knew women who took longer to recover after childbirth but was tempted to bring a healer no matter what Marian said. Plus maybe a healer could give some advice on how Marian would bond with Roland more. He was still deep in his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Robin." Little John said.

"John is there something wrong?" Robin asked.

"We have news that the Queen's dark knights are circling not too far from here searching for Snow White. Is this little Roland?" John asked as he saw the little boy in his father's arms.

"Yes, this is the newest member of the merry men." Robin said as he handed Roland over to his Uncle John.

"I must say he looks just like you Robin, poor lad." John said as both men chuckled at this. "Let's hope he has more sense than his father."

"On that we both agree, so they are getting close to finding our hiding places." Robin said as he pondered on what their next moves could be.

"Yes they are less than a days ride to being right here in Sherwood Forest." John said as he continued to hold little Roland who seemed fascinated by his big Uncle John.

"We have to lead them away before they get here. Summon the rest of the men and we will have a meeting to go over our plans." Robin said as he paced back and forth as he spoke.

"I will have them ready for it." John said as he handed Roland back to his father.

"Marian is resting as she has not been feeling well since the birth so i'm giving her some time to sleep. Once she is awake i'll be on my way." Robin said as John nodded and was about to leave when he noticed something on Roland's arm.

"Robin what sort of mark is this?" John asked as he held Roland's little right arm.

"I've never noticed it before. It looks like a birthmark of a small feather." Robin said as he looked at his son's arm closely. "That's strange neither Marian nor myself have a birthmark."

"Well maybe some member of his family did somewhere down the line." John said as he nodded and left. Robin turned and closed the door behind him and walked back into the house.

"Now don't you worry my little man, I promise that Evil Queen will not get her hands on you." Robin said as he promised his son. Robin had never had any fear for himself against the black knights but now with his boy born, the fear he never felt was there because he did not want to leave his son without a father. He had hope for his little boy's future that did not include him being a thief like himself. He wanted Roland to know what it was like to go into a town and not have to be on the run from anyone chasing after him.

Robin looked at Roland and saw that his son was starting to move around a lot which signaled he was getting hungry. Robin prepared the goat's milk as Marian for some reason her milk had not come in yet which Robin just put down to her illness. Robin sat down and fed Roland as he drifted off to sleep again in his arms. Robin then walked to the bedroom and placed Roland in his cradle that he had made himself for his son. He looked down at his son and smiled as he couldn't imagine life now without him in it. Robin then turned and walked to where Marian was asleep on the bed.

"Marian." Robin said as he stood beside the bed.

"Robin what is it?" Marian asked as she woke up slightly.

"I have to go meet with the men for awhile but i'll be back later." Robin said.

"Where is Roland?" Marian asked.

"He is asleep in his cradle and he has been fed. Don't worry i'll be back soon." Robin said as he kissed Marian's forehead before leaving the bedroom and gathering his bow and arrow and heading to the meeting.

Marian laid on the bed for awhile longer before she decided to get up and checked on Roland who was still asleep in his cradle. But upon her feet hitting the floor the room shifted for her and she had to sit back down and let her head stop spinning. She rubbed her head trying to stop the pain and just as soon as she felt a little better the aching coughs started again and she coughed the huge amounts of red blood once again. She knew the illness she had suffered through much of her life was taking a huge toll on her body. Once they finally stopped she got back to her feet, slowly this time and checked on Roland who was still asleep and went into the kitchen to try to start cooking.

An hour later she was in the kitchen cooking and heard several loud bangs on the front door. She walked over and saw the Queen's black knights at the door and tried to shut the door but she was grabbed by the arms and brought out to the wagon and she was trown and tied to it as a hood was placed on top of her head and she felt the wagon jolt as the horses pulled. The last sounds Marian heard were of Roland's cries as they got further and further away.

Many minutes later the wagon stopped and she could hear a woman's voice talk about punishing anyone who helped the bandit Snow White. She knew who it was that was talking immediately, it was the Evil Queen herself.

"This is what happens to anyone who helps the bandit Snow White." Regina said as Marian's hood was taken off and the light from the sun made her shut her eyes several times as it was blinding to her.

"Help me! She will kill me!" Marian screamed to the town's people but they were too scared to take action against the Queen.

"Let this be a lesson to you all." Regina said as Marian was thrown back onto the wagon and the knights took off with her taking her back to the Queen's castle where Marian was thrown into the dungeons with other prisoners that had been rounded up earlier on suspicion they had aided the bandit Snow White as well.

"I have to get out of here." Marian said as she looked for a way out. She had to get back to Roland who was all alone back in the cabin. Robin would have no idea where she was or that Roland needed him at this moment.

"Forget it there is no way, we have tried." a man said to her right.

"My son needs me." Marian said as she started to cough again only this time she didn't stop and was soon coughing up huge masses of blood. She fell to her knees as the coughs didn't stop. A woman tried to help her with giving her some water but it was too late now. Before nightfall that night Marian's condition was grave as she had a very high fever now and she knew her time was almost over.

"If you find a way out of here, tell my husband how much I loved him." Marian said to the woman who was helping her. She told the woman who her husband was and the woman promised she would tell Robin if she made it out of the Queen's dungeons.

"Oh my little baby Roland, I know Robin and I could of given you a great life if I only had more time." Marian said out loud not to anyone but just to herself. She had only been Roland's mother for a few days but she did love her son greatly. And cried for the loss of knowing how happy they could have been if fate had not been so unkind to them. But Marian mind was eased when she knew Robin would love and care for Roland as both mother and father to him. Robin would protect Roland with his very life and at the end she was comforted with this knowledge.

Before nightfall Marian passed away peacefully as the illness that had haunted her since she was a young girl finally claimed her life and ended her suffering. The next morning the dungeons were emptied and Gabrielle, the lady who had helped Marian in the dungeon the night before along with all the others were released as the Queen thought she had executed Snow White had no need for them. Gabrielle and a few of the others took Marian's body and buried her in the forest in an open meadow surrounded by wild flowers. She asked if they knew how she could find Robin Hood, one of the men told her to try Sherwood Forest to start. A few days later she found Robin Hood who had come home to find a crying Roland an no Marian and Gabrielle told him the sad news that Marian had passed from some illness the night before. Robin was devastated and Gabrielle tried to comfort him and brought him to where Marian's grave was.

Robin was now a widow and single father to his son and he promised Roland he would raise him the best he could. He swore his son would never not know what it was to be loved. He and his merry men would be all the family Roland would ever need as Robin's mother had passed away earlier this year.

At the Queen's castle Regina was beside herself as she thought she had executed Snow White finally. Her revenge was complete and she was elated, but she did have to ask herself why she felt this void in herself as if she was missing something very important in her life. She rubbed a hand over where her dark heart beat and then it lowered to her stomach as if by reaction. Mildred watched the emotions going on the Queen's face and wanted so badly to tell her about her son but she feared how the Queen would react to this.

"Your majesty may I speak to you?" Mildred asked as she finally summoned enough courage to speak with the Queen about her son.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mistakes are mine, if they bother you then stop reading for your benefit.**_

"Yes, what is it?" Regina said rather short.

"Your majesty I just think you should know what happened to you recently." Mildred said and as she was about to speak more there was a loud banging on her door. Regina nodded to Mildred to answer the door and as she did in walked her top knight.

"Your majesty we have been informed that the bandit Snow White still lives." the knight said.

"WHAT? How is that possible? I destroyed her with a fireball." Regina said this news was the last thing she had expected to hear.

"We don't know how but she has been spotted in the western part of the forest." the knight said.

"I don't believe this!" Regina screamed out as she took a book and flung it at a mirror and shattered it.

"What should we do now your majesty?" the knight asked.

"Do? You get a squad together and you go after her. Immediately!" Regina said as she thought she had finally accomplished what she had wanted for so long. Snow White, dead. The knight nodded and quickly left the room, closing the door as he did so.

"Your majesty if I may continue." Mildred said timidly as she knew Regina was very upset at the moment.

"I don't have time for this, leave." Regina said.

"But your majesty this is very important." Mildred said trying one last time to get her to listen to her.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Regina said as she summoned a fireball in her hand which caused Mildred turn and start to leave the room. As she was to the door she looked at Regina once more and thought that if she had her son with her right now that the beautiful little boy could take away all the rage that Regina had for Snow White. Shaking her head she went downstairs to find Dreda and see what she could find out about the couple who had the baby.

As she went into the kitchen and asked around for Dreda, no one knew where she might be and the more they thought of it had not seen her in a few days. Mildred started to have a bad feeling that Dreda was gone for good and for some reason the baby was a huge part of the reason she was no longer around.

"Mildred if I may speak with you?" Penny the young chambermaid spoke up.

"Yes Penny of course." Mildred said as the two went to the side of the kitchen.

"Mildred I didn't know what to do but I was in the forest one day and saw Dreda head into the forest and I was about to speak up when she changed into the dark one. A few moments later a young woman who I thought was pregnant came up to him and I heard them talking about a baby she was going to get from him." Penny said.

"Penny you are saying Dreda is the dark one. Gods that means the dark one gave that precious boy away. Penny where is this woman?" Mildred asked.

"She lived in Sherwood Forest near the river with her husband." Penny said as her face saddened.

"Penny you said, she lived? Is she no longer living?" Mildred asked.

"She died recently, leaving the baby with her husband." Penny said.

"Bless her. The husband where is he Penny, I must speak to him immediately." Mildred said, a tad confused on why a young woman would want the baby.

"He's gone, he and his men have been on the run from the Queen's knights and King Midas' knights as well." Penny said.

"Who is he Penny?" Mildred asked.

"He's Robin Hood, the prince of thieves." Penny said.

"Oh dear that is a problem. But I must speak to him immediately." Mildred said.

"I might can help. I'm friendly with one of Robin's merry men and I can try to get word to him that you need to speak with him." Penny said.

"Please Penny hurry, not a moment do we need to waste. And Penny if you do find him, ask him if his son has a birthmark on his right arm of a feather." Mildred said as Penny nodded and left the kitchen and headed into the forest. She ran for almost half an hour before she came upon a camp ground with Robin's men. Spotting the man she was looking for she quickly headed over to him as he sort of stood out among the rest of the men.

"Penny, its good to see you. Why are you here, is something wrong?" Little John asked as he came up to her and took her hand in his.

"Its good to see you too John. Nothing is wrong with me but a friend of mine in the kitchen must speak with Robin immediately." Penny said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Penny. Did she say why?" Little John asked.

"John, i'm not sure but I think it might have something to do with Robin's son." Penny said.

"What about my son?" Robin said as he came up walking to them.

"Robin this is Penny." John said.

"Hello Penny, its good to meet your acquaintance. Now what is this about my son." Robin said.

"Mildred the old lady in the kitchen said she needed to speak with you. She told me to ask you if your son has a birthmark of a tattoo of a feather." Penny said as Robin and Little John looked at each other, neither said anything but it was not needed as they both had the same thoughts of how she could know about the birthmark.

"He does, now what is this about?" Robin asked.

"I don't know Robin, Mildred just wanted to see you. I feel the need to tell you this though. There was a maid Dreda who took a baby to a young lady in the forest who lived in Sherwood forest near the river about a week ago." Penny said as Robin started to look at her with a very strange look on his face.

"What are you saying Penny?" Robin asked. "Are you saying my son is not really my son?"

"Forgive me Robin but the woman I saw was your wife Marian." Penny said. "And there is one other thing, but Dreda changed into the dark one moments before your wife appeared."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would Marian want to see the dark one? She was pregnant with our son, she would not need a baby." Robin said as tiny doubts started to feel his mind. How the baby never moved whenever Robin was around, how Marian's milk had never came in. How Roland had never seemed to bond with Marian. But that last thought didn't make any sense because if Marian had never been pregnant then Roland had no reason to bond with him as easily as he had.

"Robin I beg of you to see Mildred." Penny said as she pleaded with him to do so.

"Bring Mildred to the old water well. Do you know where it is?" Robin asked as Penny nodded. "Tell her to come tomorrow morning at first light. And Penny tell no one else."

"Thank you Robin." Penny said as Robin nodded and left and went to the tent which held his son. He could not believe this incredible tale and had a feeling it was only going to get worse the more he heard.

Penny went back to the castle and quickly found Mildred to tell her the good news that Robin would meet with her in the morning. Mildred hours before the sun was due to rise quickly left the castle and headed to the old water well. She didn't have all that long to wait as Robin was there in a matter of minutes.

"You are Mildred?" Robin asked as he approached the older lady.

"Robin Hood, thank you for meeting me." Mildred said.

"You have something to say about my son?" Robin asked.

"Your son is only a few days old, and he had dimples doesn't he?" Mildred asked.

"And if he does what does that mean to you?" Robin asked.

"He also has a birthmark on his right arm, of a small feather." Mildred said.

"I will ask again what does this mean?" Robin asked.

"It means his real mother was not your wife." Mildred said.

"You have proof that Roland's mother was not my wife?" Robin asked.

"His birth mother has the same birthmark on her arm." Mildred said.

"And Roland's father?" Robin asked as he could not believe Roland was not really his. He had just lost his wife and now it seemed he was about to loose his son.

"I have no idea, the lady who bore him will not speak of him." Mildred said.

"So now what, she gave up her son and now wants him back? Well i'm sorry that is not going to happen." Robin said as he was not going to give up Roland whether he was his or not.

"She doesn't even know she had a child." Mildred said.

"How is that possible?" Robin asked a look of pure confusion on his face at this news.

"She took a forgetting curse to forget him." Mildred said.

"And why would any mother do that?" Robin asked as he could not imagine forgetting Roland.

"Because she was afraid her child would end up like her, she was scared but I know she regrets it. Or she did until the potion made her forget him." Mildred said.

"Who is this lady you speak of?" Robin asked.

"Please keep this in mind she has been through a lot of pain in her life which changed her dramatically." Mildred said as she feared his reaction upon hearing who Roland's mother really was.

"Tell me." Robin said fearing who this mother was who could give up her newborn son.

"Its the Queen, Regina." Mildred said as a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Wait, wait you are saying my son's mother is really the Evil Queen. The same Evil Queen who has hurt and destroyed so many lives and hunted me and my men many a day?" Robin asked totally surprised at this.

"Yes, I swear to you she is his real mother. She has the same birthmark as he does, I saw it the night the Queen gave birth." Mildred said.

"This is not possible. Why does my son bond with me? Because I can't be his real father if she is really his mother." Robin said as he could never have anything to do with the Evil Queen.

"I can't explain why he did bond with you. But she is his mother and like I said I don't know who the father is but I can try to find out again." Mildred said.

"So you are not here to try to take my son away from me?" Robin asked.

"I would not try to take your son from you. But my Queen is very sad and I know somehow she feels his loss even though she has no memory of him." Mildred said. "I would like to speak with you again in a week if that is acceptable to you."

"I will be here in one week's time, this time just after sun down." Robin said as Mildred nodded and made her way back to the castle. She was almost back when a puff of smoke appeared and fearing it was the Queen quickly went to her knees as if to ask for forgiveness.

"Now now, no need to bow to me." Rumpelstilskin said.

"The Dark One." Mildred said suddenly very frightened.

"Now what could you be speaking with Robin Hood about I wonder." Rumpel said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mistakes are mine, if mistakes bother you then for your benefit stop reading.**_

"How do you know that?" Mildred asked very afraid at the moment of what the Dark One could be up to.

"I'm everywhere dearie, so you think you can be the hero and save my monster from her fate?" Rumpel asked.

"You helped turn Regina into what she is today. She can be a good person if you would only stay away and let her have her happy ending." Mildred said.

"Now by happy ending do you happen to mean her little boy?" Rumpel said with a giggle.

"She needs that little boy in her life, he is the one good thing she has." Mildred said.

"I'm not arguing with you but I'm not going to let her have this happy ending." Rumpel said.

"What are you going to do?" Mildred asked, afraid for herself and for Regina.

"Why i'm going to rip out your heart and make you keep your mouth shut." Rumpel said as he made a move to go after her heart.

"Wait, if you are going to do this I have to know. Why did you take her baby and give it to Robin Hood?" Mildred asked as she had to know why.

"Well you should be glad I took her baby and gave him to his father." Rumpel said.

"His father? Robin Hood is Roland's father?" Mildred asked as she then knew that the man who had hurt Regina so badly was in fact Robin Hood.

"Ironic isn't it? The man who fathered Regina's baby is none other than the thief she had in her dungeons at one time." Rumpel said.

"How did you know all of this?" Mildred asked as she saw standing in near a tree behind Rumpel was in fact Robin Hood with an arrow pointed at Rumpel. How long he had been there she did not know but she felt somewhat safer with him being there.

"Like I said i'm everywhere." Rumpel said as he snapped his fingers and transformed into Dreda the chambermaid, then into Cora before finally turning back to himself.

"How did Robin Hood not know that Roland was his and Regina's son?" Mildred asked as she asked some questions she knew Robin would want to know.

"Oh well see that was the best part, I forced him to take a forgetting potion where he would forget all about his night of passion with Regina." Rumpel said.

"You did all of this just to keep Regina evil?" Mildred asked.

"Oh i've done more than just this, you see dearie years ago poor Regina was so sad she was about to end her life when a pesky fairy gave her hope for finding her true love." Rumpel said as Mildred had a look of confusion on her face that matched Robin's as well. "That blasted fairy led her to her soul mate and i'll give you one guess who it was."

"Robin Hood?" Mildred asked.

"Well done dearie. Yes it was him, but before Regina could go in there and find her happy ending she got scared and ran only seeing his tattoo." Rumpel said. "Robin heard the door shut behind him and saw the woman in white run off and he gave chase but I luckily stopped him and wiped his memory."

"So many call Regina a monster, when its been you who is the real monster." Mildred said.

"But dearie I never said I wasn't. Now enough of this." Rumpel said as he made a move to take her heart but was stopped in his tracks by an arrow going through his body. He looked down and turned around to see Robin standing there.

"Ah the hero is here to save the day." Rumpel said.

"You're going to pay for all that you have done imp." Robin said as he had another arrow notched and ready to fire.

"You think you can stop me with little pointy sticks?" Rumpel asked as he waved his hands and the arrow that had been in his body was now gone.

"Well I'm certainly going to try." Robin said. "You took her from me, not once but twice. What gives you the right to interfere in other's lives like this."

"She is my creation, a perfect monster." Rumpel said

"She won't be forever." Robin swore.

"You can't undo all of this, she took a potion to forget all about you. You and little Roland, now what type of mother wants to forget her son much less give it up." Rumpel said knowing it would upset Robin upon hearing how Regina had given up Roland.

"And Marian, why her?" Robin asked wanting to know everything.

"She came to me, you see she could never carry a child to term and was desperate to hold onto her husband as he wanted a family." Rumpel said. "So see your beloved wife lied to you all that time." Rumpel said as he saw the look on Robin's face and quickly snapped his fingers as he moved positions in the forest.

"Temper, temper outlaw. It doesn't matter what you do now because Regina hates you and if you go after her she'll execute you." Rumpel said as he snapped his fingers once more and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked Mildred as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine, thank you. So you are Roland's real father?" Mildred said.

"It seems that I am, though I have no memory of it." Robin said still confused on how he could have been with the Queen.

"She was very saddened to give her baby up you need to know this." Mildred said.

"Why, why would she give him up?" Robin asked as he was surprised that she had done so.

"She was afraid she would do to her son what her mother had done to hers in making the child evil." Mildred said defending Regina. "She regretted it instantly and had to take the potion to deal with the pain of his loss."

"And me, why did she want to forget me?" Robin asked.

"She would not talk about the father but I could see there was pain in her eyes." Mildred said.

"I have to find out what happened between us. I have to talk to her." Robin said.

"It won't be easy to get her to listen to you." Mildred said knowing her majesty's wrath.

"Can you help me?" Robin asked.

"Yes, yes of course because I know you and that little boy can help her in ways she has no idea." Mildred said as she finally had hope that everything would work out the way it was meant to.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mistakes are mine, if you are bothered by them then stop reading for your benefit**_.

"Can you get me into the castle without being detected?" Robin asked knowing he had to see the Queen one way or another.

"It won't be easy but there is a secret service entrance and I might be able to get you in that way. Come to the north side of the castle tonight by the big apple tree." Mildred said.

"Thank you Mildred." Robin said as they both went their seperate ways. Robin upon arriving back at the camp he and his merry men had made recently. Robin had moved out of the cabin he and Marian shared as it had been to painful to be there with his memories of Marian and himself. And now to find out about Marian's deceit, he loved her but in some way he understood why she did the things she did. He would never bad mouth her, and this reveal would stay with him so that the rest of the world would think for now that Marian was Roland's mother.

"Robin, is everything alright?" Little John asked as he saw his friend return to the camp.

"Yes John, I've just had a very long day." Robin said. "Where's Roland?"

"He's with Arthur, ah here they come now." Little John said as they saw Arthur coming with little Roland in his arms.

"I think he's been missing his papa." Arthur said as he handed Roland to Robin who took him gladly. The men had talked among themselves how Robin was a born natural with a baby. They felt bad for Robin because he was now having to be both a father and mother to his little boy but they knew that Robin and themselves would be all the family that Roland could ever want for.

"Hey now little man, you're safe now. Your papa is here and you will never know what it is like to be without me." Robin said as he walked off to himself with Roland.

"I don't know how to tell you this little man but its seems like your mother, your real mother is a Queen. I'm not sure how it happened but I know for you to be here this Queen and I had to have feelings for each other to create such a handsome little lad." Robin said as he smiled down at his son who was looking back at him as if he understood every word he was saying.

"I just wished I could remember what happened, but fear not my boy I will. But also know this, the woman who I thought was your mother did love you. I know you two didn't bond well but she did love and want you very much ." Robin said. "But your real mother she is a mystery to me, I know she has not always been a good person but there is good and bad in all of us, even your old man just don't tell anyone I said that."

Robin took Roland back to his tent and fed him milk from a goat and Roland being the good natured baby that he was drifted off to sleep quickly. Robin looked at his son sleeping in the over sized basket one of the men had made for Roland to sleep in. He leaned down and saw the birthmark and brought his head down and kissed the mark.

"I have to go talk to your mother Roland. I want you to dream sweet dreams." Robin said as he left the tent and went and found Little John to tell him his plans.

"John I need a word with you." Robin said as Little John stood up and the two men walked off away from the camp site abit.

"Robin what's going on?" John asked knowing it was very serious.

"I have to leave the camp tonight and go on a mission." Robin said. "What I'm about to tell you is to stay between us." Robin said as John nodded that he would keep what ever it was that Robin was about to tell him.

"It seems that the Queen not too long ago and I had an encounter, now I have no memory of it but there is a reminder of what happened between us living and breathing as we speak." Robin said as seeing John's look of confusion continued. "Roland, Roland is the Queen's and I son it seems."

"But I thought Marian was Roland's mother? Robin you mean the Evil Queen? That's not possible, there is no way you and her. I mean she's... and you are... what? how? what?" John managed to stammer out.

"I don't know the details but it appears to be true. You remember Roland's birthmark?" Robin asked as John nodded again. "The Queen has one as well, identical to Roland's it seems. Marian was not able to have offspring and she went to the dark one and made a deal with him to get a baby."

"When do we leave?" Little John asked as he was always available to help his oldest friend.

"Its a solo mission John, I have to do this on my own." Robin said. "But I need you to watch over Roland tonight and if I don't come back I want you to raise him for me."

"Robin you are coming back, you always do." John said.

"Thank you my friend, good journey." Robin said as the two men shook hands and departed. Robin made his way to the castle without any of the guards seeing him so far then he made his way to the apple tree and waited for Mildred to help him into the castle. Mere minutes passed and Robin saw Mildred making her way to him.

"This way." Mildred said as she waved Robin to the secret entrance way. Robin followed Mildred down the corridor until they reached the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you made it, I was worried you might be caught." Mildred said as she handed Robin some linens to carry in his arms, high enough in them so his face was hidden as they made their way through the castle.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this crazy tale." Robin said, his mind had been going wild for hours now thinking that he and the Queen had made Roland. How could he have feelings for her? Did she have any for him?

"I just am not sure how we are going to get her to remember you and her son." Mildred said.

"Technically he is half mine, so you are sure she never mentioned anything about the father?" Robin asked.

"You have to remember she was very upset over what ever it was that happened between you two when I say this. But she didn't want you to know about the baby and felt like you had no right to know about him." Mildred said hating to tell him this knowing it was going to hurt him.

"I had no right to know about my son? What sort of mother would do that to the father?" Robin asked very hurt and angry over this news.

"She was very hurt, I think something went very wrong between you two. I just hope for all of you it can be fixed." Mildred said as she saw a look on his face. "You do want things to work out between you two don't you?"

"I'm not sure of anything, she has done very bad can I be with someone like that." Robin said.

"She also was made into that, she was not born that way. The anger and pain she has was created by others to change her into the person she is today." Mildred said as they entered Regina's bedchamber. Mildred walked to the bath chamber and took the towels from Robin and placed them down.

"She was a very sweet and caring young lady, her mother changed her and from what I hear took someone very important from her. And I don't mean to speak bad of the dead but the King practically ignored her except when he..." Mildred said as she lowered her head but Robin saw the look on her face and knew without being told what had happened to Regina. And Robin knew that if he was still alive that he would make the King pay for what he had put Regina through. Where was this coming from, the way he was protective of her.

"I would never do something like that to any woman." Robin said disgusted that some men in this world saw nothing wrong with treating a woman like that.

"I know you never would, so I've been thinking that perhaps a true love's kiss might bring back both of your memories." Mildred said.

"Then we have a small problem, neither of us is in love with the other." Robin said.

"I think you might be, I have to believe what ever it was that happened between you both. It had to be magical." Mildred said.

"When do you expect her to come back to here?" Robin asked.

"She will be back right after sunset. What are your plans?" Mildred asked.

"I'm going to see what her reaction is when she sees me. I just hope she doesn't throw a fireball at me." Robin said.

"Well it might be best if I stay here then." Mildred said.

"I can't endanger you as well." Robin said not wanting to risk her being in danger as well.

"Nonsense, if you can help her remember then I want to help as much as possible." Mildred said.

"It might be best if I try this alone with her for awhile, no sense in us both ending up charred to a crisp." Robin said as it was decided that Mildred would stay back unless it was necessary to make her appearance. Mildred feared on what her majesty's reaction would be from finding Robin Hood in her bedchamber to if by some miracle Regina remembered him. To also finding out about her little boy and the fact she had given him away basically to his real father.

They didn't have long to wait because a soon as the sun was going down the door to her bedchamber opened and Robin saw through the crack of the door Regina walk in and walk to her table and sit down and start to remove her jewels. He took a moment to just look at the beauty that was the Queen and his heart skipped a beat for a second as he watched her. He took a deep breath and then silently opened the door and walked up behind her. He saw the moment she knew someone was in the room with her as her eyes went bigger and she quickly stood up and turned around to face him.

"How dare you break into my castle." Regina said clearly outraged.

"Apologies milady but there is a matter we have to discuss between us. I do hope you keep me alive before this mistake might cost me my head." Robin said.

"The only thing we have to discuss is your execution." Regina said with a sinister smile on her face.

"That is something that can wait for a later day." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Why should I even be listening to you? You're a thief and you are not to be trusted." Regina said as she raised her hand and made a choking motion with it and Robin felt like her hand was at his throat and choking the life out of him.

"Milady, if you do this you will leave our son without a father." Robin managed to get out barely.

"Not only are you a thief but you are very delusional." Regina said as she tightened her grip on his throat.

"If you would let go of your grip on me and listen to me I will explain." Robin barely got out.

"The only thing I want to hear from you is your last gasp of breath." Regina said as Robin's eyes started to close and his last thought was going to be of his little boy who now would be fatherless.

"Your majesty please stop it!" Mildred said as she could not stay hidden any longer for fear that Regina would kill Robin. Regina let him go as she turned to look at Mildred. Robin feel to his knees as he struggled to catch his breath, his lungs filled with the much needed oxygen.

"You know this thief?" Regina asked as she walked to Mildred.

"Your majesty he speaks the truth, you two do share a child." Mildred said.

"Even if what you said was true, how do you know this?" Regina asked.

"Because I was there throughout your pregnancy, I saw your body change and I was there as you gave life to your son." Mildred said.

"You and this thief are working together for what reason?" Regina yelled at Mildred.

"Your majesty I had no idea Robin Hood was even the father of your child until very recently. You found out about your baby and you were so upset because you didn't want your child to turn out like you. You were afraid you would become your mother and treat the child like she did you." Mildred said as in Regina's mind she heard the faint cry of a baby. Shaking her head as if to clear it she let her anger build that the woman who had been working in her castle had betrayed her.

"Lies, all lies and you shall pay for these lies." Regina said as she summoned a fireball in her hand and Mildred cowered knowing she was about to die. Just as Regina was about to send the fireball at Mildred, she felt arms surround her.

"You don't want to to do this, she has not betrayed you." Robin said and as Regina struggled in his arms and fight back against him, her eyes caught sight of something out of the corner. It was on his right arm, it was the lion tattoo. The same one she had seen that night in the tavern the night that blasted fairy had taken her to.

Robin felt the change in her instantly and saw the line of her head, it was zoned in on his arm. She seemed to be entranced by it, not moving and barely breathing. He let his arms go slack as she just stood basically in front of him.

"What is it milady? Why do you stare at my tattoo?" Robin asked as he saw Regina's left hand raise up and reach out as if to touch it but she pulled back at the last moment as if afraid it would burn her. Her fingers found their way near it again and this time she did touch it and felt a wave of magic pass through her as she turned quickly and looked at his face.

"Does this mean something to you?" Robin asked as he slowly brought his hands up to grab her shoulders gently. He could see something was going on behind those beautiful eyes, that were surrounded by the fullest eyelashes he had ever seen in his life. Full and flush as they lay against her face as she looked back at him, her gaze never wavering from his.

"Your little boy, where is he?" Regina asked knowing she had to see for herself if this was true.

"He's back at my campsite." Robin said.

"I want to see him." Regina said.

"I am not sure until we talk about this some more, to begin with my tattoo and why it is affecting you like this." Robin said.

"Once I see him, then I'll tell you." Regina said as Robin nodded.

"I'll meet you by the old water well in an hour." Robin said as he left the room.

"He's telling you the truth your majesty." Mildred said.

"I know he is. I saw it in his face." Regina said.

"What are you going to do?" Mildred asked.

"I have to see the baby then I'll tell him about the tattoo." Regina said.

"Bless you your majesty, you should know I could tell how much you regretted giving him away." Mildred said as she saw that Regina needed time to recover from everything she had learned today.

"I'll leave you alone your majesty." Mildred said as she left the room. Regina walked over to her bed and sat down as she let her mind wander and the same cry her mind had heard earlier sounded again. And something inside of her started to beat faster and faster as she felt something she hasn't in such a long time. Love, this love for her little boy who she couldn't remember but was going to see very soon.

An hour later Regina appeared at the water well and waited for Robin to appear, she didn't have long to wait as she heard a twig snap and Robin was there carrying a precious bundle in his arms.

"Is that?" Regina asked as she rubbed her hands nervously.

"This is Roland." Robin said as he walked up to her with Roland in his arms and let Regina look at him. When she laid eyes on the little boy something in her once again and she knew in her heart that she had thought was so black for so long had fallen in love with little Roland. He looked like Robin to her, he had small dimples like Robin and his eyes were like hers while his hair was dark like hers.

"Is he healthy?" Regina asked as she put her fingers out and Roland grabbed one of her fingers with his little hand. Robin watched a huge smile break on Regina's face as she looked down at Roland.

"He is very healthy, he sleeps well at night and has a good appetite." Robin said. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes, yes very much so." Regina said as Robin carefully handed Roland to her. She rocked him slightly in her arms as she held him and Roland never took his eyes off of her after being handed from his father to her. Robin watched as his son seemed very content to be in her arms, here was this Evil Queen that she was called holding his precious son.

"I think he likes you milady." Robin said as Regina then raised her eyes to look at him and smiled. Robin felt something in him shift after that smile she gave him. Was it really possible for him to feel something for her? "Now about my tattoo milady"

"A few years ago I was very sad and lonely and one night a fairy came and said I could love again and she told me I could love again. Then she led me to a tavern to a man she said I was destined to be with, only I never saw his face but I did see his tattoo." Regina said as Robin looked down at his tattoo then back to her face.

"It was me?" Robin asked completely stunned.

"Yes, at the time I was just too scared to approach you." Regina said as a smile grew on his face as well.

"Well maybe it was all timing and we were not destined to meet back then." Robin said.

"But you think we were now." Regina said

"Yes, I do believe we were." Robin said actually believing in his heart they were.

"Where is his birthmark?" Regina asked wanting to see it.

"Its here on his right arm." Robin said as he moved the blanket a bit to show Regina where Roland's tattoo was. She smiled as she looked down at it.

"It looks just like mine, only smaller." Regina said as few tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled down at Roland.

"So now do you believe that he is yours?" Robin asked.

"Ours, not just mine." Regina said as she nodded yes. She leaned down and brought her lips down to Roland's arm and kissed his birthmark and as she did a gust of magic swept through her and around them. Robin felt it too as he had to take a step back as it went through him as well, in a flash he remembered everything from the time of his capture by her to him being forced to be cruel to her to their making love and obviously conceiving Roland.

"Do you remember now?" Robin asked...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dedicated to my Twitter girls!**_

_**Mistakes are mine if they bother you, then please stop reading for your benefit.**_

"Yes, I remember everything now." Regina said as Robin looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes as he approached her which caused him to stop in his tracks. He knew then what exactly she was remembering, those cruel words he had been forced to say to her the night they had made love. He chose his words to her very carefully.

"Regina, first off that night meant everything to me you have to know this." Robin said but he could see her eyes were glued on their son. Please Roland, keep her attention for me until she hears me out, Robin thought. He didn't think she would kill him with their son so close but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"It couldn't of meant anything to you, you got what you wanted that night remember?" Regina asked as she flung his words back at him.

"Regina when you had me in your dungeon, a woman approached me. She told me how she kept us apart the night you didn't enter that blasted tavern all those years ago." Robin said as he saw Regina's eyes come to meet his face. "She told me all about my tattoo and what it means to you, to us. And she forced me to say those mean words to you so that you would hate me. Regina it was your mother who did this."

"My mother? That's not possible, she has been gone for a long time now. I made sure of that." Regina said as her mind starting putting all the pieces together. "Rumpel"

"Pardon?" Robin asked.

"Rumpel had to be impersonating my mother. It explains everything, he wanted to keep us apart so that I would be his apprentice." Regina said.

"I had a run in with him earlier and he pretty much said how he wanted you to be his monster that he created." Robin said as his anger at the imp for keeping Regina from him took a hold of him.

"What did he have on you? What caused you to say those things to me?" Regina asked.

"He threatened my mother's life, he said he would harm her if I didn't turn you against me." Robin said.

"Sounds like something he would do. Is your mother alright?" Regina asked.

"She passed away earlier this year." Robin said saddened that his loving mother would never know her grandchild.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, I know what that is like to loose someone." Regina said as she thought of Daniel and the others.

"Answer me honestly, you didn't mean anything you said to me that night?" Regina asked as she looked into his face wanting to see the truth there.

"When I said I wanted you more than life itself I meant that. I still do, the other cruel words were just false words to make you hate me." Robin said.

"I hear you got married not long after that night." Regina said as a streak of jealously went through her.

"One more thing you should know, the dark one used a potion on me to make me forget about our time together. Not long after that I met Marian and we did love one another." Robin said as his words caused hurt to flash in her eyes. "But know this, what I felt for you was always with me, I just couldn't remember it at the time."

"So what did you feel for me then?" Regina asked as she looked down at Roland who was sound asleep in her arms.

"As crazy as it may sound I think I have been smitten with you since the moment I was in your dungeons. Our hearts were connected as our bodies were that night." Robin said. "I'm in love with you Regina."

"I don't know what to say to that." Regina said as she started to pace back and forth. The inner battle inside of her raging, could she allow love back into her life? Could she take that risk again with him? Was she going to be enough?

"Tell me how you feel." Robin said as he stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"My emotions are all over the place, I still remember the hurt from that night but I do understand why." Regina said. "No matter what happens between us I will never regret that night because of him." Regina said as she looked down at her son sleeping in her arms.

"Do you love me? Just tell me because I need to know." Robin said as he saw the fear in her eyes that no one has ever witnessed before, not since she became the Queen.

"Yes, yes I do." Regina said as a smile started on her face. Robin laughed a small happy laugh as he smiled back down at her and took her face in his hands and leaned down, careful of their son between them. He brought his lips down to hers in a gentle but firm passionate kiss meant to seal their love between them. The two adults would have kept kissing except their son decided just then to make his presence known as he let out a cry.

"What's wrong my little knight?" Regina asked as concern for him was evident on her face.

"I think he might be hungry." Robin said.

"What have you been feeding him?" Regina asked as Roland let out a very loud cry then.

"Goat's milk is all we had, Marian's milk never came in which now I know why." Robin said as a lot of things made sense now.

"Oh right, I wonder if..." Regina said as earlier she had felt her breasts were heavier than before. They felt like right after she had given birth, her decision made she waved her hand and the next thing Robin knew they were back in her castle in her bedchamber to be exact.

"Why did you bring us back here?" Robin asked as he turned around to see her sitting down in a chair and he watched as she pushed her top down to reveal one of her breast and brought Roland up to her. Roland needed no encouragement as he latched on quickly and started to suck.

"Is he getting anything?" Robin asked as he looked at the image of them. Mother and child.

"Yes, I guess when the curse was broken everything was the way it was right before." Regina said as she looked down at Roland's little face. "He's pretty hungry."

"Well he is a growing boy and merry men come in all sizes." Robin said as he walked over to kneel beside her and watched his little boy receive nourishment from his mother. This was what was always missing from his life. A woman who loved him and whom he loved and this beautiful son they shared.

"I have a feeling he will grow big like his handsome father." Regina said as she looked at Robin's face. What she saw there was what had been missing for so long. Love, she saw the love he had for her in his face and it was like his very soul was looking back at her.

"So milady, where does this leave us now?" Robin asked.

"You have to understand that what I went through earlier in my life changed me. The anger I felt was all I had to hold onto. But that's been slowly fading from me, I know I can never make up for all the bad things I have done in my life. But I will never let that feeling over-take me again." Regina swore to him and to herself. "I have more important things in my life now." she said as they both looked at Roland and then at each other.

"That's all I could ask for." Robin said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Roland had drifted off to sleep as his parents hovered over him and decided to get some sleep and decide on their futures tomorrow. Later that night as they all were asleep, Regina asleep in Robin's arms in the bed. Roland asleep in his new cradle, one that Regina had used magic to conjure which had an arrow carved into it at the foot of it. They were all unaware that a visitor had came by.

"I told you Regina, that pixie dust never lies." Tinkerbell said as she floated near the window looking in at them all. She took her wand and waved it and little Roland's birthmark glowed green for moments before returning to normal.

A/N Special thank you to Liz on twitter for helping with how Regina regained her memory(the birthmarks).


End file.
